When traveling, when one wishes to obtain information regarding the location, one may first of all look up literary tourist guides. Nevertheless, this solution is rather impractical since it implies turning the pages of the guide constantly and dedicating some time to reading said guide.
To remedy these shortcomings, It has been suggested to use audio or video tape players in which one has loaded tapes with pre-recorded comments on the locations encountered during said travel.
It is obvious that such a solution may be cumbersome for the user who would then have to stop and switch his player on again constantly to avoid any delay between the information provided and his progress on the road. Consequently, as the driver has heard or seen comments too early or too late with respect to the speed of his progress, he does not know where he is any longer and gives up using said device.
It should be noted that, with the solutions mentioned above, the nature of the information available remains limited to the language and/or the subject chosen (history, architecture, gastronomy, leisure, . . . ).
Besides, in the guiding technology, vehicle guiding devices are already known, which enable positioning of said vehicles and/or recommending a particular route to the driver.
Nevertheless, such systems are developed for vehicles only and solely regard the route followed by said vehicle.